No puedo vivir sin ti
by Zelden-san
Summary: Eiri se ha quedado solo. Siente que ya no puede vivir sin Shuichi. La soledad, la culpa y los recuerdos le agobian hasta llevarlo a un callejón sin salida. Ir tras Shuichi es su única opción.


Hola.

Aquí les traigo este pequeño fic, cuya gracia es que fue el primer oneshot que escribí y publiqué (hace ya mucho tiempo). Ahora lo edité, corregí y modifiqué, quedando más bonito y decente a la versión original.

Espero que les guste =)

* * *

**No puedo vivir sin ti: Capítulo único**

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Ya es de día. Miro a mi alrededor, desesperado, buscando tu cuerpo, tu dulce sonrisa, tu hermosa voz. Mas ya no hay nada. Tú no estás a mi lado, me dejaste, te fuiste. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme las cosas a la cara, sólo me dejaste una carta junto a tu cuerpo inerte, pidiéndome disculpas por haberme molestado y dándome un montón de explicaciones sin sentido. Aún así, no logro comprender por qué me dejaste si decías amarme tanto. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? Claro, ahora debes estar, en algún lugar, riéndote de mí porque nunca pensaste que me haría tanto daño tu partida...

Después de esta reflexión matinal, me levanto y camino hacia el baño. Me desnudo con lentitud y enseguida entro en la bañera. El agua tibia recorre mi cuerpo y, con dolor, me hace recordar los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Fueron pocos, es cierto, pero los recuerdo perfectamente y los atesoro. Sé que siempre terminábamos mal, pero no era mi culpa que tú fueras experto en lograr que me enojara más de la cuenta. Quizás lo hacías inconscientemente, no lo sé. Al menos, sé que yo era experto en hacerte llorar y en hacerte creer que no te quería, aun cuando no fuera cierto; porque, a pesar de todo el daño que te hice, te amaba y lo sigo haciendo. Tu recuerdo vive en mi corazón.

Salgo del baño ya vestido y me dirijo hacia la cocina en busca de mi desayuno: una lata de cerveza. Luego, me acomodo en un sillón para saborearla, volviendo a pensar en ti. Si estuvieras aquí, estarías acurrucado entre mis brazos o quizás saltando y gritando por todos lados... Pero no es así, no estás en ningún rincón de esta fría casa, la cual ha sido invadida nuevamente por el silencio y la soledad.

Desde el día que te encontré en la bañera cubierto en sangre, mis ojos dorados han perdido su brillo y mi vida se ha vuelto un desastre. Es como si estuviera cubierto por una nube negra de la que no puedo escapar. Me siento solo, triste y desdichado, y no creas que estoy exagerando, porque no es así. Ojalá me hubieras dado un poco más de tiempo para haberte expresado todo lo que siento por ti. No sé por qué siempre que te retaba o te ignoraba, pensabas que no te quería. Incluso decías que lo único que quería de ti era tu cuerpo o tu compañía, pero nunca fue eso. Te amé desde el principio, desde el día en que nos conocimos en ese parque.

Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy siendo un poco cursi. No es que me importe, de hecho, no me importa. Dime, Shuichi, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? Me gustaría verte, tocarte, poseerte una vez más, pero —haga lo que haga— no lograré devolverte a la vida; y me duele, me duele que hayas tomado una decisión como esa sin haberme dado una oportunidad... Aunque sé que me diste muchas... ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo así? ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa? ¿Acaso fue la única manera que encontraste para dejar de sufrir? Siento que tibias lágrimas caen de mis ojos apagados, humedeciendo mis mejillas... Sin querer, recuerdo tu rostro completamente ruborizado cuando te besaba de forma repentina o cuando hacíamos el amor. Sin duda, eras la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, en cambio, yo sólo era el ogro que te hacía daño. Fui un idiota.

Aún recuerdocuando llegaste por primera vez. Te traté mal e intenté alejarte con mi fría y cruel actitud, pero no funcionó. Con el tiempo, fuiste atravesando el muro que había construído en mi corazón hasta que lograste que volviera amar. Amar... ¿De qué sirvió si me dejaste? ¿Para qué querías que te amara si terminaste destruyendo mi corazón?

Todavía no puedo creer que nunca más volveré a tenerte... Pensar que hace tan sólo seis días estabas a mi lado y ahora no estás: tu cuerpo está bajo tierra. ¿Dónde estará tu alma? Seguramente, si creyera en fantasmas y esas cosas paranormales, podría verte, ¿o no? ¡¿Qué estupideces estoy hablando?! ¡Cómo se nota que me haces falta! Mis palabras son absurdas, no tienen sentido. Me encuentro perdido si tú no estás. Soy como un cachorro abandonado por su madre...

No sé qué hacer. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Sin darme cuenta, ya son las dos de la tarde y no he comido por estar pensando en ti. No creas que te estoy echando la culpa, sólo me tomo muchísimo tiempo para pensar en ti.

Voy a la cocina para ver qué puedo preparar mientras escucho mis tripas reclamar por alimentos. Lástima que tendrán que esperar, porque no hay nada para comer. Tendré que ir al_ konbini_ a comprar...

Ya. Ahora sí. ¿Me demoré mucho? No, no creo, fui lo más rápido que pude. ¿Quieres saber lo que compré? Adivina. Sí, compré _ramen_: una de tus comidas favoritas... No pienses que lo compré pensando en ti y en el hecho de ser tu comida preferida. Claro que no. Fue lo único que encontré.

* * *

Las horas pasan tan rápido ahora que tu no estás. Los días se van como el agua de un río. Es curioso. Recuerdo que antes los días se me hacían eternos mientras tú trabajabas con ese grupo de locos. Yo no hallaba la hora en que volvieras a casa para estar contigo, aun cuando no se me notara y nunca hayamos pasado tiempo de «calidad». Me arrepiento tanto de no haber aprovechado cada momento que pasé contigo... Ahora siento que mi espera es más larga. Más bien, trato de convencerme de que es así, de hacerme creer que sólo estás de gira y que volverás en un par de meses. Pero no. La realidad me golpea duramente.

A propósito de espera, no creas que voy a esperar toda la vida para reunirme contigo. En realidad, vamos a estar juntos más pronto de lo que crees.

Miro la hora. Es tiempo de ir al estudio e intentar escribir un poco. Una vez ahí, enciendo la laptop y tomo asiento frente al escritorio. Tengo algo en mente que quiero escribir. No, no voy a decir lo que es. Es sorpresa, así que no insistas. Claro que acabo de notar que tengo un sólo problema: estoy pensando en cómo rayos te la mostraré. No se me ocurre, pero ya pensaré en algo.

_Uf_, no te imaginas lo difícil que me es escribir mientras pienso en ti. Tu sonrisa y tu cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos invaden mi mente a cada momento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para sacarte de mi cabeza y poder escribir este poema?... _Ups_, lo dije, se me salió... Bueno, no importa, al fin de cuentas igual te ibas a enterar que era un poema.

—Ah —suspiro mientras estiró mis brazos—.Me haces tanta falta, Shuichi... Te extraño.

A regañadientes, vuelvo a concentrarme en el poema. Ya está casi listo. Siempre fuiste mi fuente de inspiración, ¿sabías? Cada vez que deseaba escribir, bastaba con que pensara en ti para que las ideas aperecieran en mi mente... Shuichi, eras la razón de mi vivir... y ya que no tengo esa razón, no deseo seguir viviendo. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Así es, pronto me reuniré contigo, sólo necesito el valor necesario para cumplir mi deseo... ¿Por qué no puedo entender que me hayas dejado? ¿Por qué...?

Algunas lágrimas se apoderan de mi ojos y no puedo contenerlas. He aguantado tanto tiempo que necesito desahogarme. Te necesito, Shuichi... Eres la única persona a la que realmente he podido amar...

Oculto mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas con mis manos: No sé por qué lo hago, nadie me está mirando.

Débilmente, corro la portátil y me recuesto sobre el escritorio. Las indeseadas lágrimas corren incontrolables por mi rostro: lloro desconsoladamente por ti... ¿Qué me hiciste, Shuichi? Parezco un frágil niño que llora por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, sin tener a alguien que lo consuele. En realidad, eso es lo que soy ahora, un frágil niño que llora desconsolado por haber perdido a la persona que más ama en el mundo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero seguir sufriendo...

Me quedo con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio por largo tiempo, llorando incontrolablemente sin dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero ser libre y estar junto a ti en un hermoso lugar, un lugar en donde nadie pueda separarnos. Pero no puedo. Soy un cobarde.

Luego de pensar un rato, tomo una decisión. Me levanto y camino hacia el baño como un zombie, medio adormilado. Al entrar, veo la bañera y no puedo evitar el recordar aquel día en que te encontré. Mi corazón se oprime y estalla en pedacitos igual que ese día. Recuerdo que no atiné a nada, sólo a contemplarte confundido. Habías perdido mucha sangre, no tenías pulso... ya estabas muerto.

Humedezco mi rostro buscando borrar los rastros de lágrimas, pero también quiero que el agua frío se lleve los recuerdos. Me miro en el espejo. Soy patético. Enseguida, salgo del baño y voy a nuestra habitación. Está vacía desde que te fuiste. Desesperadamente, busco en el armario mi arma, un revólver que tuve escondido allí desde que volví de América. Luego de revolver el armario, la encuentra por fin, enredada en unos trapos. Verifico si le quedan balas. Para mi suerte, hay una.

No estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, pero por ti me creo capaz de todo.

Voy a la ventana y miro a través de ella. Ya es de noche y ésta será la última vez que vea este mundo. Lentamente, me recuesto sobre la cama, saco el seguro del arma y apunto a mi sien. Antes de poder arrepentirme, apreto el gatillo. Un estruendo se escucha por toda la habitación, siento como, dolorosamente, la bala penetra mi cabeza e instantáneamente pierdo el conocimiento...

_Un ángel me dio_  
_parte de su corazón,_  
_alzó vuelo con mi ilusión._  
_Todo se dio;_  
_y bajo su tierna mirada_  
_creció mi corazón._  
_  
Un ángel me dio_  
_parte de su vivir con la dulce esperanza_  
_de unir nuestras almas al fin._  
_  
Un ángel me dio_  
_una historia tierna sin fin._  
_De muchas vivencias aprendí_  
_que sin ti, amor, no puedo vivir._  
_  
Un ángel me dio_  
_todo su existir, _  
_me dio su pleno amor,_  
_me dio su dulce voz,_  
_me dio «El Amor»._  
_  
Un ángel conocí_  
_y me hace sentir,_  
_que sin su amor_  
_no puedo vivir_.

De pronto, despierto. Estoy en un lugar rodeado de nubes y se extiende frente a mí una larga fila de escaleras. Comienzo a subir, sin cuestionármelo siquiera, y llego a una enorme puerta que está cerrada con gruesas cadenas de oro y un gigantesco candado del mismo material. Por arte de magia, la puerta se abre y frente a mí aparece un hombre alto, vestido de blanco, con unas grandes llaves en su mano y una larga y blanca barba. Antes de poder abrir mi boca para preguntar en dónde estoy, el hombre me dice: «No digas nada, te están esperando». Detrás de él, puedo observar un trono junto a una larga mesa, pero mis ojos recorren rápidamente el lugar para saber quién es quien me espera. Entro al lugar aún sin entender lo que está pasando y, entonces, escucho una voz que me llama, una voz conocida para mis oídos. Volteo desesperado y mis ojos se encuentran con unos hermosos y brillantes iris violeta.

Ahí estás tú, parado frente a mí, vestido de blanco y con una hermosa e indescriptible sonrisa. Yo me quedo estupefacto, contemplándote, invadido por un agradable calor que me inspira paz. «Bienvenido, Yuki», me dices al oído, luego de haberme abrazado con fuerza. Te beso apasionadamente y te devuelvo el abrazo, aferrándome a tu cuerpo como si temiera que de un momento a otra fueras a desaparecer. No sé qué decirte, estoy mudo debido a la impresión, pero tu, acostumbrado a esta vida, me tomas de la mano y llevas a otra lugar: un hermoso parque, un jardín. «Gracias por el poema, Yuki. Te amo», me dices mirándome con ternura. No sé cómo habrás leído el poema que escribí para ti, mas no importa, no en este momento. Estás conmigo de nuevo y eso me hace tan feliz que no me importa nada, ni siquiera dónde estoy y qué hago aquí.

Cansados de tanto caminar, nos sentamos en el pasto y me invitas a abrazarte, comenzando una ronda de interminables besos que seguramente nos llevará al éxtasis.

**FIN**


End file.
